caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Town Screen
For the Official Instructions, please click here. This page is for further details with interactions in The Town Screen and '''does not cover anything already covered in the Official Instructions. The Town Screen is the main interface to interact with a Town. While on the Town Screen, game time is paused. The Town Tab The Town Tab is automatically switched to whenever entering a Town. It always displays the name of the Town. Whilst on the Town Tab, the player can interact with any of the Buildings presented in every Town's unique layout/design. The Statistics Tab An important tab that displays a chart of the Town's statistics, mainly regarding with its Industries overall production. The Theoretical portion of the Statistics Tab lists the general production and consumption rates within a Town. Some factors are due to a Town's Owned Industries, whilst others are due to a Town's population. A balance number is given after production is countered with consumption and generally gives the price in which the Town will buy/sell a good. The higher the number, the less the item will trade for, whilst a lower number in the negatives will be traded for higher prices. The Recent Data portion gives precise numbers on what was produced in a Town and what was consumed. Its advantage is to show if a good was really produced in a Town. For example, theoretically, a Town could produce enough Food to feed itself and it would show a positive value in the Theoretical page. However, the Town could fail to produce enough Forage to run its Food Industry(ies) and could actually not produce any Food at all. The Hire People Tab This is the tab that presents all of the available people for hire in a Town. The number of people for hire at any given time is '''dependent on the number of unemployed people residing in that Town. These mercenaries will generate new mercenaries from time to time. Some Towns may have permanently recruit-able people that will never despawn from the hiring interface (until hired and dismissed), whilst other Towns may offer every mercenary with some unique Skills! Mercenaries who were dismissed from your Caravan will appear within this tab with nothing changed (except for their wages). Please note that Volunteers will not appear in The Hire People Tab and will disappear from the world. Hiring mercenaries does not reduce the population of a Town, nor does it reduce the Town's unemployed population. The mercenaries will have their Attributes and Skills presentable, along with their general information (i.e: Current Relationship, Consumption Needs, Salary). The Industries Tab This tab redirects the player to a list of Industries available in any given Town. It defaults to showing the player the Town's Owned Industries. Town Owned Industries may be purchaseable with a given price dependent on the current number of employees in that Industry, its importance to the Town's Economy (given the Industrial Magnat DLC is enabled), and the Town's default price multiplier. Player-Owned and New Industries are also listed in separate tabs within the Industries interface. Storage is also available for purchase at a fixed price per unit of storage. Prices vary depending on Towns. Money Reserve is only accessible if a player has owned Industries. The Caravan Menu Tab The Caravan Menu Tabs will redirect the player to The Caravan Screen. The Map Tab The Map Tab takes the player to the Map Interface. An advantage of accessing the map from the Town Screen is that the player is certain of where they are on the map. The Leave Tab Redirects the player to The Travel Screen. The player's Caravan will stay in the middle of the Town stationary, allowing for calculations for traveling. The player will also be immune to unit contact whilst within a Town during the Travel Screen. Notes *The Town Screen is arguably the most visited and most important Screen out of the Four Main Screens. Category:Incomplete